School Trip
by Princess Sakka
Summary: Kagome's life is a little complicated, she tries to do her best at everything. Her senior trip is a chance to get away, until she's stuck with 3 people she doesn't really know. Things couldn't get any worse right? WRONG!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters –sigh-

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Summary: Kagome's life is a little complicated, with her being the only role model for her little brother, she tries to do her best at everything. Her senior trip is a chance to get away, until she's stuck with 3 people she doesn't really know. Things couldn't get any worse, right? WRONG!

Some meant to be together, be friends, or even know each other. Many people aren't even meant to cross paths. Life takes us in many different directions, some of the people you meet, you wish you never met, and some you can't imagine living without.

An 18 year old girl walked down the sidewalk to her school, Tokyo Central High School. Senior year wasn't how she expected it to be when she was in middle school. She thought that it would be the best. Many friends, looking forward to senior prom and all that.

'_So much for that'_ she thought as she sighed.

She was quite popular but didn't realize that so many people knew who she was.

She pushed her raven hair over her orange collared shirt. She had on khaki shorts and orange flip-flops, with a black book bag slung over her shoulder. They were two months into second semester and she was ready for school to be over. She made more accomplishments than anyone she knew and was always working hard.

She rounded the corner and her school came into view. She crossed the yard and started up the steps of the small school. She made eye contact with a brown haired girl and smiled.

"Hola Sango" she said walking into the school building.

"Hola Kagome" Sango said politely

"Hey what's that all about?" asked a golden eyed boy, named InuYasha.

"What's what about?"

"You and that girl say that everyday since school started back up. What's up with that?"

"Her name is Kagome and we worked together on a Spanish project one day in class. We actually have a lot in common, and our little brothers are best friends. She's a pretty cool person."

"Sounds boring, where's your perverted boyfriend?"

"I don't know. He should have been here by now, the bell is about to ring in 5 minutes"

* * * * *

Kagome shut her locker just as the first bell rang. She started making her way to her math class. She was the first one in the class and sat in the front seat everyday.

* * * * *

Miroku dashed up the steps of the school to meet a very irritated Sango and annoyed InuYasha.

"Miroku, what took so long?" Sango asked.

"There was an accident and I had to run to a nearby store to call the police and an ambulance" he said out of breath

"Was it anybody we know?" InuYasha asked

"Yeah, it was Mr. Shinto, the math teacher"

"So does this mean no math?"

"InuYasha, our teacher was just in an accident and that's all you can think about?!" Sango said incredulous as they moved into the building towards their lockers.

"No, I do wanna know if the guy is dead or not"

"He should be back sometime soon. We probably wont have a sub today either" Miroku stated, grinning at the thought of a class with no teacher.

The final bell rang and all the students were in class. The principal walked into Mr. Shinto's first class and said "Students, I am sorry to announce that Mr. Shinto was in an accident this morning and won't be back Wednesday of next week. We don't have a sub for you today but I trust you all will behave, seeing as you all are seniors. I don't want to come back and suspend anybody, because that means no graduation for you. Have a good day." and walked out.

As soon as the door closed the students were talking and listening to i-pods. Kagome pulled out her i-pod and turned to the 'I am… Sasha Fierce' album by Beyonce. She opened her math book and began to do practice problems and read over the next chapter.

InuYasha's eyes scanned the classroom as Miroku went on about the upcoming senior trip. His eyes stopped on a certain raven haired young lady at the front of the classroom.

"Right InuYasha. InuYasha? Hey man!" Miroku said loudly

"Yeah" InuYasha answered without taking his eyes away from the girl.

Miroku followed his gaze. "So, like what you see?"

***Later, At Lunch***

"So guess who InuYasha likes." Miroku said to Sango as they walked outside and sat at their table. InuYasha sat across from Sango and Miroku, facing the school.

"I don't like her, I was trying to figure out what she was doing." InuYasha stated

"Who are you guys talking about?" Sango asked

"Nobody" InuYasha said annoyed

"So Miroku, who is nobody?" Sango asked amused

"Well I think you'll be surprised to find that nobody is-"

"Nobody, drop it" InuYasha interrupted.

"Fine, he'll tell me later." She said.

She noticed his eyes drifted past her to her left. She turned and saw Kagome sitting under a tree eating an apple.

"So is this nobody Kagome?" She asked

InuYasha choked a bit, and then said nobody is nobody. I don't like anybody"

"Right you like nobody." Sango smiled

"Ok you two, Sango, InuYasha doesn't like Kagome…" Miroku started

"Thank You!" InuYasha exclaimed

"He just likes looking at her." He finished

"Well how about you say something to her?" Sango suggested

"Feh"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's chapter 1! What do ya think? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I couldn't wait to post again so here you go!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later the principal called an assembly for all seniors attending the senior trip. About 175 students filed into the auditorium.

"Again students, if you are not attending the trip go back to class. Move now if you don't want to be suspended!" The principal warned.

About 50 students got up and left.

"Ok students, our senior trip will be to the Swiss Alps Country Cabins. There will be groups and you can request who you want in your group. There are slips for request forms outside my office and a folder to place completed forms. Parent permission slips are due Friday. No permission slip, no trip. After you receive your information go back to class." The principal said then walked out.

Another teacher walked up to the podium and began to speak. "There will be teacher chaperones for each group of students. There are packets up here that explain rules, dress code, weather conditions, suggestions on what to bring and on the last page your PARENT PERMISSION SLIP that needs to be signed and turned in BY FRIDAY!"

One of the teachers asked Kagome to pass out the information packets. She stood and grabbed the packets and started passing them down the rows. InuYasha sat at the end of his row and watched Kagome pass out the packets. When she got to his row she counted the students and handed the papers to InuYasha. They made eye contact for the first time. They stared at each other for a moment and Kagome went to the next row.

That Friday they had a game after school. Kagome was the head cheerleader, so she had on her cheer uniform. She finally saw her mother last night, so she was ready to turn in her permission slip for the trip. She went to turn it in at the beginning of her lunch to the principal's office.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

InuYasha and his gang sat at their usual spot outside. He glanced over at the tree and noticed that Kagome wasn't there. Sango noticed his gaze, when she turned around she saw Kagome walking towards the tree.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called. Kagome turned around and Sango waved her over.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked

"Calling my friend over, she eat lunch with people. Don't ruin this InuYasha!" she warned

"Feh"

"Kagome, why don't you have a seat." Sango said more than asked.

The only available seat was beside InuYasha. Kagome looked at him and he was currently picking at his food. She sat down and Sango smiled.

"So Kagome are you ready for the senior trip next month?" Sango asked

"Yeah, it would be nice to get away." InuYasha raised a brow at her answer.

"What are you trying to get away from?" he asked curiously

Kagome didn't say anything, she gathered he things and left quickly.

"Great! InuYasha you ran her off!" Sango shouted

"I just asked her a question!" he exclaimed a bit confused

"You need to apologize."

"Apologize for what?!"

"InuYasha even I know this one, you never pry into a girl's life when you barely know her, all you have to do is get to know her and figure her out." Miroku stated

"You know, I was with you until you just basically told him to play her!" Sango said angrily

The bell rang and the students started to move towards their next class. InuYasha spotted Kagome and drifted away from Sango and Miroku, who was still explaining what he meant 'figuring a girl out'.

"Kagome" he called, but she breezed right past him. He grabbed her arm and she turned around angrily.

"What do you want!"

"Don't be angry at me wench, I was-"

"Wench! Don't you ever call me that!"

"Listen, I'll call you what I want."

"No you wont you jerk!" she snatched her arm away from him and stormed down the hall.

Miroku came up behind InuYasha and patted him on the back and said "Real smooth InuYasha, real smooth" he laughed and walked to class.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

During the last period of the day all the varsity cheerleaders were called to get on the bus to take them to their final game of the year. Kagome and Ayame sat on the back of the bus talking. Kagome told her most of what happened, but not all. She never told anybody anything. She had minor trust issues.

"Well he does sound like a jerk. What did he ask to get you so angry?" she asked innocently.

Kagome gave her a knowing look.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. But hey, you have to admit that he is hot?"

"No comment" she said crossing her arms.

"Kagome I've known you since your… withdrawal. I'm not talking about myself but you have to find someone to trust. I know you don't want to hear it but I've seen you happier. You deserve happiness too Kagome. I'm glad you made mew friends."

"I would hardly call InuYasha a friend, I like Sango and the other guy didn't say two words to me. He did look very amused though."

"Well I see friendships in the making!" she said cheerily.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome arrived home around 10 pm. She made dinner and called Souta to eat. Time flew by quickly. At school she avoided InuYasha like the plague.

The night before the trip Kagome double checked her bags. She only had 3; they were going to be gone for 5 days. She had everything she needed and a bit extra. She was prepared for anything. The only thing she worried about was her rooming assignment, which they wouldn't find out until they landed.

She made an early dinner, showered and went to bed by 8:30. She had to be at the school by 5:30 am.

Her alarm went off at 4 am, she awoke groggily and called a taxi to pick her up at 5 am. Everything was set at home for Souta, she had pre-made dinners for him with instructions. She made him a checklist of things to do when he woke up, got home, and before bed. She loved her little brother dearly. Sango's little brother would also stop by one night and stay with him.

Kagome checked her luggage once more and set it by the door. She was dressed in a soft green sweater and fitted black jeans and grabbed her heavy black winter coat. She put on warm socks and green boots that matched her sweater. She pulled out he same color green gloves and put them in the coat pocket. Everything in her suitcases was color coordinated.

The taxi pulled up outside and the driver helped Kagome with her bags. She was the first student to arrive at the school. She liked to be early.

She already had her things loaded on the bus by the time the other students started arriving. She waited patiently on the back of a bus. Almost everyone was there and accounted for. Miroku and Sango sat in the seat in front of her. InuYasha was nowhere to be found. Hopefully he was on another bus.

Luck was never on her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Luck was never on her side.

InuYasha spotted Miroku and Sango and moved towards the back of the bus. She had the only vacant seat in the back. She put her back towards the window and her feet on the seat. InuYasha and Miroku spoke briefly.

"Hey are you gonna move?" He asked rudely

"No"

"Move before I make you move" he threatened

"Despite what you think, I'm not scared of you"

He leaned down an inch away from her face and said angrily "You should be"

Kagome cut her eyes at him and said "I'm shaking in my boots."

Miroku turned around and looked at their position and said "Before you guys start making out, can you sit down so the bus can get moving."

InuYasha picked up Kagome's feet and dropped them on the floor. She turned forward in her seat.

"Hey that hurt!"

"If you would have moved when I asked I wouldn't have dropped your feet."

"If you would have asked nicely maybe I would have moved."

"No you wouldn't"

"I know because you're a jerk!"

"How am I a jerk?"

"Your nosey, beyond rude, and you don't know how to treat a woman!"

"I do, but you wouldn't know that because you're nothin but a wench!"

Sango rolled her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on. InuYasha and Kagome argued the entire way to the airport. Sango turned around and said "Will you two give it a rest, we're at the airport now!"

Kagome looked up embarrassed and saw that half the bus was gone. They were the only ones still sitting.

"Get up InuYasha!"

"What's the magic word?"

"MOVE!"

"That doesn't seem to be it" InuYasha said as he sat back and crossed his arms.

"Fine then" Kagome stood and tried to step over InuYasha but as soon as she got one leg over him, he pulled her down to push her back in her seat, but she landed on him almost sitting on his lap.

"Let me go!" she yelled

"InuYasha let her go so we can leave!" Sango shouted

He let Kagome go and they all got off. Once they went through check-in they were counted and lined up.

*****

The plane ride was nice and quiet. Kagome sat by the window with Ayame in the middle and Koga on the end of the row. InuYasha sat in front of Kagome, Miroku was in the middle and Sango was on the end of their row.

About an hour into the flight Kagome grew tired and moved her seat back a bit. There wasn't much room between the rows and she didn't want to smash anybody's legs. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, InuYasha let his seat back and banged it on Kagome's knees.

"OW!" She tried not to shout because of the other passengers so it came out as high pitch squeal. She swore she saw InuYasha snicker.

The seat was still on her legs so she sat up and slapped InuYasha's forehead.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Banging my knees now let the seat up!"

"No" Kagome slapped his forehead again

"Stop that!"

"Then let the seat up!"

He grumbled as he let it up only a tad so it would be off her knees. She rolled her eyes and joined her friends in sleep.

Everybody gathered in the lobby of the airport with their bags. Kagome stood with Ayame and Koga because they choose each other for roommates. Their science teacher, Mrs. Takana came over to them "Kagome you are in a group with Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha."

"WHAT! How is that possible, I didn't even write their names down!"

"Well they wrote your name down on theirs. We pick buy which ever slip we see first."

"Can I switch rooms? Please!"

"Sorry Kagome, all the rooms are filled."

Kagome rolled her bags over to where Sango and the other two were standing.

"Hey Kagome I'm so happy your in my group!" Sango beamed

Kagome saw how happy she was and didn't want to bring the girls mood down.

"Yeah. We'll have, so much fun" Kagome said with fake enthusiasm.

"So the wench is with us." Kagome heard InuYasha tell Miroku

Kagome stepped around Sango to stand in-between InuYasha and Miroku.

"You know I can hear you!" She said angrily. Just then she felt a hand massage her rear.

She screamed and jumped into InuYasha's arms. He looked down at her and raised a brow. Sango slapped Miroku so hard he fell backwards.

"The only reason I didn't knock you out this time is because I didn't want InuYasha to have to drag you through the snow! Next time you'll be out cold!" She threatened

After watching the scene InuYasha looked down and said "So you can't keep your hands off me."

Kagome put her feet on the floor and took her arms from around his neck "whatever"

She said smoothing out her sweater.

"Alright students line up with your cabin partners and bags by the door. Each group will get into a black SUV that will take you to your cabin. Go there and get settled. A bus will come by in two hours and pick you up to take you to the main cabin. Now let's get moving." A teacher said grabbing his bags.

* * * * *

The small wood cabin was beautiful and simple. Walking in there was a couch, loveseat, bear rug, and fireplace over to the left. A small four person wooden dining room table was to the right with matching chairs. There was an open kitchen right behind it. There were two doors on each side of the kitchen. Those two doors led to the bedrooms.

Kagome grabbed her bags and went to the room on the left. There was a king sized bed in the center of the room, a dresser with a mirror on top on the right wall. There was a closet next to the dresser with the door cracked. Another door that was directly in front of the bed led to the bathroom.

Kagome heard yelling and headed back to the living room to see what the problem was.

"It can't be that bad." Miroku told InuYasha

"What's going on?" she asked

Sango placed her hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku and I want to share a room."

"But you can't! It's only one bed in there!" Kagome nearly shrieked

"Easy solution, just sleep on the couch." InuYasha said

"Ok, one I wasn't talking to you and two, NO you sleep on the couch!" Kagome argued

"I'm not sleepin on the couch." Sango and Miroku snuck into the other bedroom to put their bags away.

"Well neither am I. so you need to figure out where you're going to sleep because it's not going to be with me!" Kagome walked off towards the bed room with InuYasha right behind her with his bags.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

So what you think? R&R Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

When they left the main cabin and arrived back to their cabin, Kagome went to her room and looked in the mirror on top of the dresser. She looked to the left and noticed another door.

'_I didn't see that before'_ she thought.

She walked over and opened the door. It lead to a patio with a hot tub on it.

'_We don't have a TV but we have a hot tub!?'_ she thought disbelievingly

She walked over and took the cover off and turned it on. She went inside to change into a black bikini with a red rhinestone skull and crossbones on the left boob. She grabbed a towel out of the bathroom closet and put on a pair of flip-flops. She grabbed her i-pod and left her cell phone on the dresser, it had no service anyway, and headed outside.

She got in the hot tub and turned on her i-pod. She closed her eyes and leaned back. She relaxed as Maxwell's soulful voice soothed her mind.

She felt a splash and looked up to see Miroku across from her. She grabbed her i-pod because he looked like he had something to say.

"Hey Kagome, I wanted to apologize about earlier in the airport."

"It's alright, I was only embarrassed from jumping into InuYasha's arms" she said rolling her eyes.

"What was that about anyway, do you like him?"

"No, it's just that he was the closest thing to me"

"Sure" he said not believing her.

"Well excuse me for not knowing proper etiquette for being groped!"

"Again, I apologize."

"Yeah, so what brings you to the hot tub, I know it wasn't just me?"

"Well I've never been in one, so, yeah."

It was silent for a moment and Kagome looked up at the stars.

"Well Miroku, I'm going to go get ready for bed, if I don't see you later on, goodnight."

"Goodnight Kagome, have a wonderful night in bed with InuYasha." He snickered.

She walked inside and left the towel out for Miroku. She sat her i-pod on the dresser and walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

When she stepped inside she saw InuYasha pulling up his pajama pants with no shirt on, he looked up at her and they stared at each other for a moment. Both for the same reason, looking at the others body.

InuYasha was the first to speak. "Nice bikini"

Kagome looked down forgetting that she was half naked and blushed. "Oh, um, I just came in to take a shower."

"Don't let me stop you, I'm just finishing up."

'_I see'_ she thought, she then said "Alright, but don't try anything funny."

"Like I would"

"Well, you were staring."

"So were you."

She blushed "I was taken by surprise." She said closing the shower door.

"And I wasn't?"

The shower was glass, but it was sandy so InuYasha could only see here outline not her body.

She turned on the water and the shower steamed up. She took off her bikini top and threw it over the top of the shower and it landed by InuYasha's feet. A moment later so did her bottoms.

'_So she's teasing' _he smirked.

She washed her hair and shaved her legs. She got a towel and dried her hair and wrapped a towel around her body. She picked up her bikini and peeped into the bedroom. InuYasha was gone so she went to her one of suitcases.

She slid on a pair of pink lace boy shorts and a tight black wife beater. She folded her used towels and sat them in a chair by the bathroom door.

She put on a pair of red pajama pants and walked to the living room with everyone else.

Miroku and Sango sat on the loveseat so Kagome sat on the couch with InuYasha. Somebody started the fireplace so it was very warm and the heat was spreading through the cabin.

"So Kagome, you know how to ski right?" Sango asked

"Yeah, do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Sure, it seems like fun, I've always wanted to learn. I just don't want to break my leg"

"Ok then, it's best to get there early" she paused to yawn "So I'm going to bed now and I'll wake you up in the morning" Kagome said getting up.

"Ok, goodnight Kagome"

Kagome yawned again and waved.

She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her pants off.

'_Sleeping in pants is so annoying'_ she thought

She put the pants at the bottom of the bed and pulled the sheets back. She slid under the covers and snuggled into the cool sheets. Her body relaxed and she quickly fell asleep.

* * * * *

The sunlight shined on Kagomes face. She closed her eyes tightly and snuggled into the warmth.

Reality started creeping into her mind slowly….

Her right leg was between somebody's legs. Her arm was draped across a torso and her head was on a chest. There was a strong arm across her back and its hand rested at her hip.

Her eyes popped open and took in the smooth skin before her. Her eyes slowly trailed up the body to look into the face of none other than InuYasha. He was still asleep.

'_Maybe I can slip out without waking him.' _She thought.

She slowly moved her leg from between his. She took her arm from around him and slowly tried to move his arm. At first he fidgeted slightly, and then relaxed again. She grabbed his arm and moved it over her head to rest it on his chest. She rolled over slowly and, as quietly as she could manage, slipped out of bed. She put on her red pants then went to wake Sango.

Kagome went back to her room and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She dressed in the tight black ski outfit and put a red sweater over the top. She brushed her hair, grabbed her boots and met Sango by the front door.

"Ready to ski?" Kagome asked.

"Nervous, but ready."

* * * * *

Sango came back to the cabin helping a limping Kagome and sat her on the couch.

"Kagome I'm so sorry!" Sango apologized for the hundredth time.

"Sango, it's ok. It was an accident, I understand."

"I know but you're in pain and it's my fault."

"If you just get me some medicine I'll be fine, but if you keep apologizing I'll have a killer headache"

"Ok do you have any medicine?"

"Yeah, it's in my pink bag…and could you bring me a bottle of water too?"

"Sure, and I'll call the guys and tell them to bring back some food."

"Thanks"

* * * * *

InuYasha and Miroku came back with loads of food. Sango made everybody hot chocolate and brought it to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"So what exactly happened?" Miroku asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"Well Sango was doing pretty good on the bunny slopes, so I decided to take her to her first hill. I went down first to show her the correct form and how to stop." Kagome stated

"I was doing pretty good going down at first. Then I think I picked up too much speed and I couldn't stop." Sango stuck in.

"So she came down swinging her stick like a mad woman, and it ends up banging my thigh, so now I have a big black and blue bruise."

"Does it still hurt?" InuYasha asked

"Yeah… I can't move too much, but I took some pain killers so I should be fine through the night."

"So Sango's a health hazard?" Miroku laughed.

"Just remember, you have to sleep with her." InuYasha said to shut him up. Miroku looked down at an angry Sango.

"What was even funny about that? If I hurt you will you laugh then?!" Sango argued with Miroku

While they argued, InuYasha leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear "You didn't have to sneak away this morning"

Her eyes grew wide as saucers and she whispered back "You were supposed to be sleep!"

"You woke me up when you were moving between my legs"

She blushed "Well obviously you pulled me on you"

"Oh please, you were the one that was practically glued to me!"

"Well I was asleep. I didn't know what I was doing."

"So your body wants me"

"No. it was cold, I subconsciously moved towards you to warm my body."

"Cold and sleeping with no pants?"

She rolled her eyes "I can't sleep in pants, it's annoying. Anyway it was one night, it won't happen again"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

So they're getting _cozy_…. Chap. 5 will be very short, but it adds to the story, so bear with me! R&R Please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, instead of Kagome's leg being between InuYasha's, it was wrapped around his waist with his hand on her thigh.

This time InuYasha woke up first. He looked down and laughed. The vibrations from his chest made her stir. He called her name softly and rubbed her hip lightly to wake her. She moaned slightly and snuggled in closer to him.

'_Oh well'_ he thought as he went back to sleep.

About 20 minutes later Kagome woke up.

"OH COME ON!" she yelled not believing this could happen again.

"Why are you yellin?" InuYasha asked, his eyes still closed

"Because it happened again!" she said lowering her voice

"Yup, I even tried to get you off me this time." He said smug

"How did I even get in bed? I remember falling asleep on the couch."

"I brought you in and Sango changed your clothes, but I took your pants off"

"Why?!"

"Because I remembered what you said about them. Just want you to be comfortable…with your leg and all."

"Oh. Well, thank you. But why are we in this position again?"

"Because you can't stay away from me"

"What! I don't even like you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then why haven't you moved yet?"

"Oh, um, shut up."

"So you like me huh?"

"No matter what attraction my body has for you, I don't like you. My mind is hazy in the morning"

"Ok, but we've been up for nearly ten minutes, plenty of time for your mind to take control, but I don't feel you moving yet. Our bodies fit. Just admit that you like that."

"Fine! I like your body" she sighed

"Why do you sound sad?"

"I just don't open up to people. But you make me feel safe….see what I mean?"

"What?"

"I didn't mean to tell you that, I got up and walked away that day because when you asked me that question, I almost told you and that scared me."

He wrapped his arms around her "Well, I won't tell anybody. And you can sleep on me before you fall asleep."

Kagome smiled into his chest and thanked him.

Sango knocked on the door. "Kagome, are you ready for your shower?"

"Yeah, hold on"

InuYasha helped Kagome move her bruised leg from his waist and went to open the door. He came back and helped her to the edge of the bed.

"Hey didn't I put pants on her last night?" Sango asked

Kagome and InuYasha blushed and kept moving.

Sango had to help Kagome get her bottoms off. She could only get them halfway down before the pain really started to get to her.

She showered and wrapped a towel around her body and peeped out the door and saw InuYasha

"Where is Sango?"

"She just left to get in the shower."

"Great…just great"

"Problem?"

"Yeah I need her to help me get dressed"

"I can help."

They stared at each other for a moment. Kagome was deciding on if she should wait for Sango or get InuYasha's help.

"Fine, can you grab my black bag."

He brought the bag to the bed as she sat on the edge of it. She started digging through the bag.

"So what am I helping you put on?"

She blushed as she handed him a pair of black bikini underwear.

"Oh" he said slightly pink.

"Yeah…let's just do it."

He got down and put her feet through and pulled them up to the top of her thigh, he pulled her up and so she could finish it herself. She went to the bathroom to put on her bra and a white t-shirt.

"Um, InuYasha….could you help me put my pants on?"

He smirked as she handed him a pair of gray sweats.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok this one had to be short; it'll all make sense in the next chapter! R&R Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

________________________________________________________________________________________

Sango finally finished getting dressed. Her shower ran a little longer than expected. She walked across the cabin to help Kagome get dressed. The poor girl was probably waiting in the bathroom all this time.

She went to knock on the door but heard an odd noise.

"Ouch! Not so fast InuYasha!"

There was a brief pause.

"Is that better?"

"You can go a little harder now"

"Are you sure? It's gonna hurt."

"Yeah don't hold back too much, I'm a big girl" she laughed

"Ok can you handle this"

"Aaaahh! Ok that was a little too hard" Kagome panted

"How long do you wanna go?"

"How long should it take?"

"I could go for maybe 45 more minutes, it depends on you"

"I can't handle 45 more minutes! How about 5 more and we can finish later on tonight?"

"Fine, but after tonight we'll do it again before breakfast and it won't hurt at all."

"I hope so because that position was killing me!"

Sango could not believe what she just heard! She turned abruptly and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

* * * * *

After breakfast Miroku and Sango sat on the couch. InuYasha helped Kagome get down on the rug in front of the fireplace. She pulled him down with her and laughed. InuYasha poked her side and noticed that she jumped.

'_So she's ticklish!' _InuYasha thought

"I'll get you later" he warned smirking

Kagome stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"Ok I need to go to the main cabin to make a phone call, somebody has to come with me." Kagome announced

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and turned to InuYasha.

"Fine, I'll do it"

Kagome and InuYasha got ready and waited for the 3 o'clock bus to come by.

When it arrived, they got on and settled in for the 20 minute ride to the main cabin.

* * * * *

"We should get them together" Sango told Miroku

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Well I don't think we have much to do."

"Meaning?"

"Well, let's just say I think I heard them do things we haven't even done yet."

"My dear there are a lot of thing we haven't done yet, you'll have to elaborate."

"Well I heard some things. Like ouch, harder, not so fast, a scream, and panting"

"WOW! How long were they going?"

"I don't know Miroku! She couldn't take anymore so they'll be finishing later"

"InuYasha is officially the man!!!"

"Ugh! Shut up! Kagome is my only girl friend so if you or InuYasha screw her up I'll ring your scrawny little necks!"

"Hey you don't have to worry about me"

Sango looked at Miroku and sighed.

* * * * *

Kagome and InuYasha arrived at the main cabin. There were pay phones spaced out along the right wall and Kagome walked over to one while InuYasha sat in a nearby chair.

Kagome talked to Souta for about thirty minutes. She hung up with a smile, glad to know that everything was going smoothly. When she turned around she saw Hojo walking towards her smiling and waving. She groaned.

"Hello Higurashi, how are you doing today?"

"Hey Hojo, I'm fine, just a tad sore." She said with a fake smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, somebody's already helping out with that." She looked around but didn't see InuYasha.

"Very well then, would you like to meet me here for dinner tonight?"

"Uh, I'm actually seeing someone right now."

"Are you lying to me Kagome, because you've been blowing me off for a long time and I'm tired of being nice about it!" He said grabbing her arm forcefully.

"My boyfriend wouldn't appreciate you grabbing on me so LET GO!"

"Who is this imaginary boyfriend Kagome?"

"Is this kid bothering you babe?" Someone asked

Kagome looked up "InuYasha!"

Hojo dropped Kagome's arm immediately. "So you're her boyfriend?" he gulped

"Yeah, so incase you don't wanna lose a limb, I suggest you step away NOW!" InuYasha said darkly.

Hojo scurried away looking like he might wet his pants.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the wait, GA had tax free weekend so I've been doing a lot of shopping! R&R Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night because she couldn't get comfortable. She sat up and looked around.

'_Where is InuYasha?' _she thought.

She put on her pants and a pair of slippers and walked into the kitchen to fix some tea to help put her asleep.

She filled the pot with water and sat it on the stove. She stretched with her arms in the air. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Hey" InuYasha said huskily in her ear.

She blushed and stuttered her greeting "H-h-hey"

He leaned down and kissed her neck and she shivered as she felt a non to familiar heat pool in her groin.

She turned in his hold and they stared into each other's eyes.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered against her lips.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she looked around. The room was dark and all was quiet. She put her head back on InuYasha's chest and snuggled into him as she went back to sleep.

InuYasha peeped down at her. _'What was that all about'_ he wondered

* * * * *

"Sango are you sure you heard them say they would do it again this morning?" Miroku asked listening by their door.

"Yes, now get away from there!" she said swatting Miroku away from the door.

"Fine" Miroku pouted slightly. He walked over to Sango "So since we're the only ones up…" Sango grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him over to her. She looked into his eyes and planted one on him.

"I love it when you're rough with me." Miroku said smiling goofily.

Sango laughed "Pervert" and walked into their bedroom.

Miroku walked in behind her and was soon pushed out. He sat on the couch waiting for something to happen.

After about 30 minutes of sheer boredom he got up and walked into InuYasha and Kagome's room. The door swung open and Miroku's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe Sango was right!

A shirtless InuYasha was on top of Kagome and it didn't look like she head any pants on. Her right leg was on his shoulder and his hands griped her shoulders as he hovered above her.

InuYasha and Kagome were shocked when their door burst open. Knowing what this must look like Kagome blushed.

"Miroku get out!" she shrieked

His familiar perverted grin slowly spread across his face "Well you two certainly did get to know each other very well!"

"Get Out!" InuYasha growled.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted" he smiled and walked out.

Kagome let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and dropped her head against the bed. "Do we really have to explain this?" she groaned

"I think we should" InuYasha got up and handed Kagome her pants.

* * * * *

"Miroku what you saw--"

"That deliciously compromising position?" Miroku asked

"Um, sure. But it wasn't what it looked like" Kagome finished

"Yeah, I was just helping her stretch her leg that you almost broke" InuYasha said to Sango.

"It was an accident!" Sango yelled

"Anyway you guys!" Kagome interrupted "Nothing happened"

"Sure, sure" Miroku said not believing them.

"Ok. If I was still hurt could I do this." She said standing up and pulling her right leg up into a bow and arrow. (A bow and arrow is a cheerleading move, you pull your leg straight above your head)

"Ok, can you explain the position though?" Miroku asked

"Well InuYasha said that that would be the best way and it was. We did it three times and my leg is fine."

"If you say so" Sango said going into the kitchen.

After breakfast they were all sitting in the living room when Miroku made another sly comment.

"We were not having sex!" Kagome said for the umpteenth time that morning getting more and more frustrated.

"Yeah, when was the last time you saw people have sex with clothes on?!" InuYasha asked

"When did you two get so close?" Sango asked

"Since we've been sleeping in the same bed" Kagome mumbled.

"And why are you guys so obsessed with us having sex anyway?" InuYasha asked

"We're not, we just thought it would be mighty fast for you two to do anything." Sango said

"Sango I've known InuYasha for all of three weeks even though he's hot do you really think that I would sleep with him just because I'm sleeping with him?"

"Do you know that that made no sense? And you think InuYasha is hot?" Miroku asked being oh so observant.

Kagome blushed, she didn't mean to say that part out loud. "Well, what I meant was, um, he has uh, nice bone structure?"

They all laughed as Kagome turned crimson and tried to sink into the couch.

* * * * *

Kagome was making a huge pot of ramen for lunch.

InuYasha came in and stood behind her, just like in her dream, but he didn't touch her. She could feel his warmth radiating on her back. She unconsciously leaned onto him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so comfortable with him that her eyes fluttered close.

"This smells great" he said and she felt his chest rumble.

'_I could stay like for—WHOA, wait a minute! He's just my roommate!'_ Kagome thought trying to convince herself. She leaned away from him and continued to stir the pot.

"It should be ready in about 5 minutes." She said with her cheeks slightly pink.

InuYasha could swear he picked up the faint scent of arousal somewhere in there.

* * * * *

Later that night Miroku and InuYasha went out to do something so Kagome and Sango were alone.

"Sango I'm having……a problem"

"What kind of problem?"

"A problem about InuYasha"

"What did he do?" Sango asked ready to hurt him if he did anything to Kagome.

"Nothing much, I just….I don't know," she sighed

Sango waited for her to continue, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I just… I think I have some sort of feelings for him."

"Really, starting when?"

"I don't know, the first morning I woke up here." She stood and walked to the window. "They should hurry back."

"Why, ready to see InuYasha?"

She blushed "It's starting to snow pretty hard."

As soon as she stopped talking the front door opened and the guys came in covered in snow.

Kagome sat on the couch and tucked her feet under her to resist the urge to go to InuYasha. He went to their bedroom out of his wet clothes and Miroku did the same.

InuYasha was first to come back. He sat next to Kagome on the couch. She leaned closer to him and brushed a piece of snow from his hair.

Feeling her touch, he had an overwhelming urge to grab her and pull her closer to him. So he did.

Sango, being the smart girl she is, felt a private moment coming on and slipped out of the room- not that they even noticed.

They stared at each other for a moment. InuYasha brought his hand up and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

She blushed and looked away. He hooked a finger under her chin and brought her face close to his.

He leaned in and … … … … kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome felt a surge of disappointment and confusion run though her body.

'_Did I want him to kiss me?'_ she thought as she laid her head on his shoulder.

________________________________________________________________________________________

OK SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER!!!! I've been really busy packing and getting ready for school it's crazy, but I hope you liked the chapter! R&R Please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So friends, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Miroku asked coming from his bedroom with dry clothes on.

"Um, you know what, I'm pretty tired, so I'm heading off to bed." Kagome said rising from the couch.

They all looked at her as she headed to her room. InuYasha felt that something bothering her and he wanted to find out.

She shut the door behind her and went to the bathroom. She started the shower water and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She could see the disappointment in her eyes, and hoped that InuYasha couldn't.

She got in the shower and stood there as the water pored over. She wanted to wash away the butterflies he gave her so she could be focused how she was before she met him.

She wanted to scream, but decided against it, she didn't want them thinking she was crazy.

'_Why am I having these feelings?! I can't get too involved with him. Boys only bring trouble and distractions. I need to focus on Souta. Things can't get any more complicated than they are now.'_ She thought trying to convince herself.

She thought she heard someone knock at the door.

"Come in." she called

InuYasha came in and sat on the counter.

"Could you pass me a towel?" she asked who she assumed to be Sango in the bathroom with her.

"Sure" he said handing the towel over the shower door. His reply was muffled while she rung out her hair and got the water out of her ears.

"So Kagome, what was--" he stopped. His words were lost as Kagome opened the shower door.

She stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped tightly around her and her hair clung to her body.

'_She is so beautiful'_ he thought.

"InuYasha I don't know what-" Kagome's words were cut short as InuYasha was in front of her in one swift movement.

She felt her heart thundering in her chest as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"I hate the way you make me feel" she told him

InuYasha was confused by her words. "How do I make you feel?"

"Like everything else doesn't matter"

"And you don't like it?"

"I love it." She whispered, pulling him into a hug

* * * * *

"So did they plan on just leaving us out here or what?" Miroku said bored.

"Calm down, they needed a minute. I swear you can be so blind sometimes"

Miroku got an idea on how to pass the time quickly.

When InuYasha and Kagome came back out to the living room they stopped in their tracks and turned back around.

Miroku and Sango broke apart for air both panting, with Sango blushing.

When they caught their breath she asked "Did you hear something?"

"Nope" he answered moving back in to finish up their make-out session.

* * * * *

InuYasha moved to lie across the bed while Kagome changed into a pair of shorts to practice her cheer movements.

"I'm so bored!" InuYasha said

Kagome did a cartwheel over to the bed and hopped on it beside InuYasha. "So do something about it." She said placing her hands on her hips.

InuYasha looked at her and smirked remember what he told her the other day.

"So you want me to do something about it huh?" he said sitting up and getting closer to her.

Kagome moved back slightly not liking the look in his eyes.

He advanced on her as if she was prey. She noticed that she came to the edge of the bed, she needed to do some quick thinking if she was going to get away from him.

She jumped up and ran to the other side of the room with InuYasha hot on her heels. She ran in a circle and jumped on top of the bed. Before she could crawl to the other side InuYasha grabbed her leg and drug her over to him and flipped her on her back.

She laughed and tried to get away again. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. She was still wiggling so he straddled her to keep her still. Then he descended.

Her eyes widened as her stomach constricted with laughter.

Tickling! Her ultimate weakness!

"Say I'm the best and I'll stop" InuYasha wagered

"Never!"

"Alright, then the assault continues"

It was getting harder to breathe so she was ready to give in.

"Alright, alright, you're the best!"

"And don't forget it babe!"

She raised a brow "Babe?"

He moved his face closer to hers and said "Is that a problem"

"Nope" she peeped as a blush spread across her face.

"You know, you're cute when you blush" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome laughed nervously as a fit of butterflies erupted in her stomach.

Sango knocked on the door and opened it. She looked at InuYasha on top of Kagome and laughed.

"If you guys aren't too busy, Miroku had an idea that we play cards so he's getting them ready" she left quickly as she did want to interrupt.

They noticed what position they were in and Kagome felt the same rush of heat to her pelvis.

InuYasha smelled the change in her scent and leaned down to kiss her.

His lips hovered over hers for a moment before they heard Miroku yell "Hey are you guys coming or not?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned. InuYasha moved and heard Kagome mumble "He sure does know how to ruin a moment."

He snickered as he followed Kagome into the living room.

"Ok, we're here, what game are we playing?" Kagome asked

"B.S" Miroku told her.

"Ok, I think I've played this before" Kagome stated. Miroku looked up with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, how about we make this interesting?"

"Well let's play a practice round first, I don't want to suck too badly." Kagome said sitting down.

By the end of the game Kagome was holding the entire deck of cards.

"Wow Kagome you really do suck." Sango said as Kagome pushed her lightly and they laughed.

"Well, now about raising the stakes of the game." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you have in mind?" Kagome asked

"Well, how about every time somebody gets caught b.s'ing they have to remove a piece of clothing."

"Hmmm, I don't know… aw what the heck, sure!" Sango and InuYasha looked at Kagome like she had lost her mind.

"But Kagome you just lost!" Sango said shocked

"I think my luck will change this time. So are you guys in?" Kagome asked InuYasha and Sango

"No way." Said Sango.

"Sure" InuYasha said shaking his head.

Miroku dealt the cards and the game started.

At the end of the game InuYasha was shirtless, Kagome was fully clothed, and Miroku was sitting there in his underwear.

"Hey, I think you hustled me Kagome!" Miroku accused

"What so ever do you mean?" Kagome smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes.

* * * * *

Later that night Kagome climbed into bed and got under the covers. She moved over to lay on InuYasha and wrap her arm and leg around him.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

They quickly fell asleep, both of them as peaceful as they've ever been.

The next morning they woke up pretty late. Kagome sat up and stretched but InuYasha pulled her back down onto him.

InuYasha turned so that they were on their sides and pulled Kagome closer to him. Kagome blushed and snuggled into him.

When they finally got up and ready for breakfast it was one in the afternoon.

"I've never slept that late" Kagome said handing InuYasha a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon. She set her plate down and grabbed two glasses of orange juice.

They began eating and InuYasha said "This is really good Kagome. When you'd learn how to cook?"

"A couple years ago when everything started to get crazy in my house, I found cooking as an escape and it made me happy for a while. I used to cook for my mom every night until… … my little brother loves my food. I make sure he plays a little bit everyday so he doesn't get fat." Kagome laughed with tears on the brim of her eyes and pushed them away, then continued to eat.

InuYasha wondered about her past but didn't want to push it if it made her sad. "So where are Sango and Miroku?"

Kagome thought for a moment "I haven't heard from them all morning, they're usually up before us."

Kagome got up and walked into Miroku and Sango's room. They were gone but she saw a note on the bed.

_Hey guys Miroku and I went to the main cabin before the heavy snow set in. I had to call my brother and check on him. See you guys later!_

Kagome brought the note out to InuYasha.

"Hmm, smells like they've been gone for an hour" he said continuing to eat.

They finished breakfast and InuYasha helped Kagome clean the kitchen, not that he'd admit that to anyone.

The temperature dropped in the cabin and InuYasha put more wood in the fire while Kagome walked over to the window.

"Oh My Gosh! InuYasha come here!" Kagome shouted from the other side of the room.

He walked over and stood behind her. The cold radiating from the window and the warmth from InuYasha on her back made her shiver. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him.

"So I don't think they'll be here anytime soon" InuYasha told her looking out the window

The snow outside was piled up so high it touched the bottom of the window sill.

"So we're here alone" Kagome said.

"Yup, just me and you babe."


	9. Chapter 9

Within the next three hours the snow was almost to the top of the front door.

Kagome and InuYasha sat on the bear rug staring at each other.

"Hey you cheated!" Kagome accused as she reached for her card.

"I didn't cheat, I simply out maneuvered you." He replied moving the card out of her reach.

She still reached for the card and ended up toppling into InuYasha's lap. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Um… sorry about that." She said as she quickly scampered away from his lap. She avoided his gaze for a moment so she didn't see the slightly pink tint on his cheeks.

Silence rung throughout the cabin for a moment.

"So, I really don't like awkward silences soooo…how about we play 21 questions?" Kagome asked.

"Ok, but you can't answer a question with a question" he told her.

"Deal, ok I'll start. Who do you live with?"

"My mom, dad and half-brother. Who do you live with?"

"My brother…and my mother sometimes. How often do your parents come home?"

He looked at her a bit strange because of her question. "Every night…… what did you mean when you said you live with your mother sometimes?"

"Well, if she's ever home longer than just over night, which isn't often, I consider that living there for the moment. What's your favorite subject?"

"Math, so are you and your brother home alone a lot?"

"Yeah, my mother usually only comes home and stays long enough to change her outfits out of her suitcase and get ready for her next trip. That happens maybe once every two months, so other than that it's just me and Souta. Do you like school?"

"It's ok, but I guess it's better sometimes, like when I met you", he said offhandedly "What's your favorite subject?"

"English... I love writing, it helps soothe the soul." Kagome then busted out laughing. InuYasha looked at her as if to ask 'are you ok'

"I'm sorry, but that just sounded like a line from one of those _Chicken_ _Soup for the Teenage Soul_ books"

InuYasha just shrugged thinking _'Must be a chick thing.'_

"So back to the game, why were you being a jerk when you first met me?" Kagome asked him.

"I only did that because when I tried to apologize to you in the hallway, you ignored me. I hate being ignored, so I got a little annoyed. I know why you were angry but why didn't you give me a chance to talk to you?"

"Because, I was scared that I'd end up liking you and you'd be the same as all the other guys. That doesn't mean I like you like that though!" She tried to cover smoothly. "So…do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No".

Another awkward silence hung in the air.

* * * * *

'_What to do, what to do!'_ Kagome chanted in her mind. She was lying in the middle of the bed upside down so her head hung off the end of the bed. She was devastatingly bored and InuYasha was in the shower.

'_He sure has been in there for a long time.'_ She thought. She looked at the clock and only 15 minutes had passed, but it felt like a lifetime.

The snow was still piled high, she could barely see out the window.

Just then InuYasha walked out of the bathroom with only his towel on. Kagome's eyes grew wide and a rush of heat grew throughout her body and a blush ignited on her face making her look like a tomato. She stood quickly and went to the living room so she could breathe again.

InuYasha smelled her scent and tried his best to resist reaching out and grabbing her. When she got all worked up her scent made his demon growl.

'_It was probably best that she left when she did because I don't know what I was about to do.' _He thought.

When InuYasha was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants Kagome stuck her head in the room, making sure he was dressed, and walked in and sat on the bed.

InuYasha sat still, looking like he was in deep concentration.

Kagome's eyes ran over his perfect features. His strong jaw, high cheek bones, and firm eyebrows made him one hell of a good looking person.

Suddenly InuYasha's eyes snapped towards her.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, uh, nothing" Kagome said embarrassed to be caught staring.

"Do you like me?"

"What?!" Kagome asked shocked.

"Do you like me?" he said a bit slower.

Kagome paused for a moment before responding, "I can't, even if I really did…I can't"

"Why not?" He asked a bit irritated.

"It's one of the few things my mother did tell me about. I don't want to lose everything like she did. I don't want to be that broken over a man, ever. I understand her hurt on a certain type of level because he was my father but I don't want to be reduced to nothing without a man to give me everything. She abandons us and leaves me to be a mother and do her job and I'm just sick of it! She made sure that she put in my head that if I ever loved someone they would leave and break my spirit, and I can't stop believing her because I saw what it did to her. When my father passed away I was ten years old. I could comprehend the concept of him being gone. I was stronger than her and I still am, but I cannot stop believing her words. No matter how much I may like you, I always hear her telling me that you'll leave me broken and alone, just as she was."

By the time Kagome finished she had tears streaming down her face and her chest was heaving.

InuYasha reached over and pulled her into his chest. She finally opened up to someone for the first time about how she really felt, and it made her want to stay with InuYasha more and more.

When she calmed down and got her breathing under control, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry for yelling like that, I just couldn't stop it. I guess I should tell you exactly what happened now."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do, I need to. When I was nine years old my father bought the house we live in now, before he passed away. Two months before my tenth birthday my mother told me that I would be a big sister. Then everybody went baby crazy, after my birthday of course, when my mother was seven months pregnant my father was murdered during a business meeting gone wrong. After my brother was born my mother slipped into a deep depression because of how much Souta looked like my father. She hired a nanny and stayed shut up in her room for the rest of my elementary school career. When I was in middle school her friends started coming over and they finally got her out of the house. I was happy because two months after that I saw her smile again. I saw a piece of the woman I knew as a child for a brief moment, until it got dark, when it was time for bed she'd take sleeping pills and anti-depressants and I'd pretend I didn't see it. When I finally asked her about it one day she flipped out on me and started hitting me, saying that I don't know anything about what she's been through and a bunch of nonsense. So after that she'd always tell me how a man would break me one day and how I would be just like her. Before I entered high school she told me that it didn't matter what I did with my life because I'd always need a man to support me. That was around the time she met this guy named Naraku, and I swear he just poisons her mind to this very day. So I've always strived to be the best at everything I do so I won't end up like her. I've always made perfect grades and had the best behavior. She still notices nothing that I do and she never comes to any of the award ceremonies that I'm in. I've been all that my brother has and when he's asleep or away with a friend I feel so alone because I've never has anyone that I could turn to. I've kept people at a distance for so long that I've become numb to the loneliness. You're the only person who knows all of this, so I guess you mean a lot to me." Kagome smiled

"Well I hope I mean a lot to you, because I plan on being around for a long time." He told her.

"So you don't want to run away now that you know why I'm damaged?"

"No. I just want to stay and heal you."

Kagome felt her eyes tear up at his words. "Why do you like me?"

"Why wouldn't I like you?"

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question." She laughed

"You are to pretty to hold in so much pain." He said rubbing her hair.

"My mother would always say that the boy who called me pretty would never have good intentions."

"Well I want nothing but the best for you babe."

"Well in that case, I think I can now."

"Can what?"

"You figure it out, I'm tired. I've been on an emotional rollercoaster today."

By the time he figured out what she was talking about she was fast asleep in his arms.

"I'm glad you like me too" he whispered to her


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Kagome awoke to smell something delicious in the air. She followed her nose to the kitchen and saw InuYasha cooking breakfast for her. He was working so hard, it was adorable. She went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and came back into the kitchen. She stood at the entrance.

"So you're making me breakfast?" she asked amused.

InuYasha paused and turned around slowly. "Oh…uh, I guess so" he blushed.

She crossed the kitchen and stood in front of him.

"Thank you. It's very sweet."

"Well, um, no problem."

She reached up and brushed a bit of flour from his cheek. Just as she was bringing her hand back down, he grabbed her wrist. A shock went through both their bodies as their eyes met. He pulled her closer to him and their bodies met.

A rush of heat swept through Kagome's body.

InuYasha grabbed her chin and their lips met with a fiery passion. InuYasha gripped her waist and Kagome gasped, he used that to explore her mouth. Kagome had to break away for air while InuYasha placed kisses along her neck.

She leaned into him and moaned, not really caring what she looked like. InuYasha was a master with his lips. She fisted her hands in his shirt as her body throbbed with wanting.

Kagome felt a hand grip her waist and shake her slightly.

InuYasha was trying to wake Kagome up right now!

'_I don't know what she's dreamin about, but she needs to wake up before her scent calls my demon out even more.'_

"Kagome…. Kagome wake up!"

She moaned and breathed _yes_ onto his neck. Her legs gripped his waist tighter as her heat burned onto his leg.

InuYasha sat up with Kagome in his lap and took a firm hold on her waist. Maybe he should approach this in a different way. He leaned over to her ear and whispered huskily "Kagome, wake up for me babe."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she saw the way she clung to InuYasha. She turned beet red as she crawled away as quickly as her legs could take her.

She looked back over at InuYasha as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" she asked worried

"No." He said in a voice she didn't recognize.

She moved in to place a hand on his shoulder, but he moved away quickly and walked to the bathroom.

* * * * *

Kagome sat in the living room while InuYasha was in the bedroom doing god knows what. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt responsible for what happened to InuYasha earlier. While thinking about him her mind began to wander.

'_That dream felt so real! I've never had a dream like that in my life. He barely touched me and my skin was on fire!' _Kagome thought with a flushed face.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear InuYasha come into the room and sit beside her.

He sat down silently and waited for her to notice his presence. After waiting a while he noticed a faraway look in her eye. He tapped her on the shoulder and she screamed. InuYasha pressed his ears against his head, waiting for her to stop.

When she did stop she noticed how his ears were pinned down. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok. Why are you sitting out here?"

"Because… I felt—well I've just been thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"Um….well…" she turned red in response.

"Oh, earlier?"

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry about that."

He smirked at her. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because… I think I did something to upset you."

"It wasn't something you did intentionally."

"Oh…well maybe if you told me what I did I could try not to do it again?"

"Believe me; I know you couldn't stop this. I really don't blame you. It's all natural."

"Natural? What did I do?" Kagome asked thoroughly confused.

"Um, it's better if you don't know… it can be a little embarrassing" he warned her.

"Um, I think I can take it." She said not so confident.

"Well, when you were sleep…did you have a certain dream?"

Her face heated as she looked everywhere in the room but at him. "I think remember."

"Well, you let off a…uh, distinct… smell. You didn't stink or anything, but um… I have a very sensitive nose, and I pick up the faintest smells." He said trying to let her know discretely.

Kagome let his words sink in while trying to decipher them at the same time. _'Ok, so I was asleep. I didn't stink so I wasn't sweating. My dream was about—OMG!!!' _

"So are you telling me that you could smell my…uh..."

"Yeah…"

"Oh My God!" Kagome buried her face in her hands, horribly embarrassed.

"But, like I said it's natural. You smell good anyway." He said mumbling the last part.

Kagome heard him and looked up. "Um, I think I'll go take my shower now." She stood and left before InuYasha could protest.

As soon as Kagome got into the shower all her thoughts went to the previous conversation she had with InuYasha.

'_How can he even look at me knowing—how am I going to be able to look at him and not be as red as a tomato!? All the progress with him was terribly short-lived. It seems like this situation is one step forward and two steps back.'_ She thought to herself.

Just then a question popped into her head—something that InuYasha failed to mention.

* * * * *

Kagome towel dried her hair and put on a pair of short shorts and a tank. She walked out into the living room and saw InuYasha sitting on the bear rug. She sat beside him and tucked her knees under her chin.

"So, InuYasha… I was thinking about what you said earlier. And um, you didn't exactly say what my…effect was on you"

InuYasha's eyes widened "Oh…yeah."

Kagome waited for an explanation, but it didn't seem like he wanted to talk.

"Sooo, are you going to tell me?" she asked

InuYasha sighed slowly. "Ok, well it's like this, uh…when I smell uh….you know, my demon reacts with it, strongly."

"What does that mean?"

"That it wants to come out.......and claim you."


	11. Chapter 11

"We might be trapped in here forever. We should take off our clothes and use body heat to keep warm."

"Miroku, we're inside the main cabin, the heat is on." Sango told Miroku, rolling her eyes.

"I know! We've been here for 32 hours already. I'm ready to go back to our cabin; I haven't kissed you properly in 32 hours!" He said as Sango blushed.

"Well, I'm sure InuYasha and Kagome are doing fine…"

"Yeah yeah yeah…he needs to make the moves on her."

"Actually I agree with you, I think they would be good for each other. Have you seen how happy he is with her?"

"Yeah, he tries not to smile but I can see it. Hey I think the snow is letting up a little bit." Miroku told her.

Sango rushed to the window and saw a slight change in the snow. "It has let up a bit…but at this rate we won't be out of here for another two days." She sighed, walking back to her small cot that the service people pulled out for all the people trapped inside the main cabin.

"All we can do now is hope that the snow lets up and pray to kami that InuYasha and Kagome are getting along."

* * * * *

"Oh….so when you say 'claim' what does that mean…exactly?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Uh…basically, it's sort of like sex." InuYasha explained.

"Sort of?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side.

InuYasha smirked thinking about how cute she looked. "When demons claim their mate, the experience is much more than ordinary sex. If I mated with you…for example…it would probably be the best thing you've ever felt." He said confidently.

Kagome sat there with her face entirely red. She gulped slowly as she played his words back in her head. _'…best thing you've ever felt.' _

"So have you mated before?"

"No, when demons mate, it's for life."

"So you seem awfully confident for a guy who's never done it."

"I don't have to be confident, my instincts will take over and I'll know exactly what to do." He winked at her.

She felt her cheeks redden again. _'Ugh! Why am I constantly blushing?!'_ she thought. _'I just don't think I can help myself when it comes to him.' _She bit her bottom lip.

InuYasha watched her closely. His eyes trailed down to her lips as she bit them. They looked so juicy, and smooth. He just wanted to touch them to see if they were as soft as they looked.

Kagome looked up at him and saw him staring at her lips. She couldn't help the smile that spread across them. _'So it seems he does want to kiss me.'_ She thought happily. Before she knew it they were leaning two inches from each other.

He ran a thumb across her lips and her eyes became half lidded. She leaned into his touch and her lips slightly grazed his. She sat back quickly and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked slightly amused

"Um, well…I just, accidentally—"

"Don't worry about it if you want to kiss me you can…"

Kagome sat there with her mouth open for a moment. "What?! You're the one rubbing on my lips, so you obviously want to kiss me." She said crossing her arms.

He moved closer to her and put his arms on her waist. "So what if I do?" he asked huskily in her ear.

That same rush of heat surged through her body. "Um…ahh…" she reached up ran a finger along his chest. "I don't think that would be such a good idea right now."

He pulled her closer and placed his nose in the crook of her neck to breathe in her scent. "I guess you're right. Because you're scent smells delicious right now."

A blush spread across her cheeks as her hand stopped its ministrations.

He kissed her neck and she shuddered. InuYasha backed away when her scent grew stronger. She walked into the bedroom to catch her breath and calm down and let the color return to her face.

She lay across the bed and let her thoughts wander. _'So, if I want him to kiss me, I have to get my body under control'_

'_I need to get myself under control, but she does something to me and I just can't help myself. I need to control this; I can't stroll on in there and mate with her…no matter how much I want to.' _InuYasha thought, leaning back on the couch.

He'd had plenty of girlfriends in the past, but none of them had his demon yearning to come out and pin them to bed and give her so much pleasure that the people outside could hear her screaming his name. Kagome was different she was innocent and pure, but he would love to know what she looked like while waves of passion were washed over her body and her back arched into him and she breathed his name out over and over and over…

'_So that's not the reaction I was trying to have.' _He thought looking down at his pants. _'Ok, think cold thoughts….cold thoughts….or think of something gross. Hmmm…ok that definitely worked. Thanks Sesshomaru.' _He smirked. Thinking of his brother being an asshole definitely took the…fire right out of him.

Kagome rolled over on her stomach. _'So I don't think that…whatever that was, counted as a kiss. I don't want to kiss him, because he'd have too much to say about that. But how to make him kiss me….'_ While Kagome schemed InuYasha was thinking of ways to calm himself around her.

After another hour of thinking Kagome thought she had a good enough idea. She went to her bag and pulled out a tube of strawberry lip gloss. She put on only enough to make her lips slightly shiny. She walked out and sat beside InuYasha on the couch. She stretched a bit and asked him "You don't mind if I stretch out do you?" He replied with a shake of his head.

She crawled over to him and put her head in his lap and looked up at him. "Thanks" she said smiling sweetly at him.

"No problem."

"Are you tired?"

"A little bit…why?"

"Um…" she looked away from his eyes and bit her bottom lip, which his eyes trailed down to hungrily. "I was thinking, that we could nap together…if you wanted." She looked back up again with pouty lips. His eyes slowly went back up to hers.

"Sure….only because you want to." He smirked at her.

They got up from the couch and she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. This felt like something that would happen in a movie, the sex scene, when the pretty young girl leads her boyfriend to bed for the first time.

At that thought Kagome stopped in her tracks. She stopped so suddenly InuYasha bumped into her slightly. He put his hands on her hips and asked if she was ok.

"Yeah, I just thought of something, but it's nothing. Let's get in bed." She said quickly, not realizing her words.

They got in bed and Kagome sat up higher so they would be face to face. He lay on his back while she lay on her side facing him. She wrapped her leg around his torso, since she was too high to wrap her leg around his waist. Her foot sat between his legs and his hand was on her thigh.

After a while Kagome got a little hot and started to wiggle around, after a minute of wiggling InuYasha reached down and grabbed her foot.

"Stop moving." He tried to say calmly.

"Oh sorry." He felt the heat rise to her cheeks without looking at her.

"Don't be embarrassed, just stop moving your foot across my crotch." He told her, letting go of her foot.

"I didn't realize I did it… does it bother you?" she asked slyly

"More than you know."

"So….if I did it again….what would happen…" she said as she moved her foot slowly.

"I don't think you would want to do that right now." He said as he flipped her on her back and got on top of her.

"Why not?" she asked rubbing her hand across his cheek

He pinned her hands above her head. "Because you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"So if you kissed me right now….could you stop at that?" she asked as she nervously bit her lip.

"Probably not…is that what this is all about?" he smirked

"Yes…" she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his body onto hers, "but I had no idea it'd go this far…"

"You are so innocent, I don't think you're ready yet." He kissed her forehead and rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him.

She straddled him, sitting up to speak. "How do you know? Maybe you corrupted me." She pouted.

He laughed and said "I can smell you did you forget that?"

"I guess you won this round…but don't forget that I can do some things to you too." She said laying back down.

* * * * *

"They should be doing ok though…nothing too drastic." Sango told Miroku as they lay down.


	12. Chapter 12

TWO DAYS LATER

"Free! We're finally free!" Miroku shouted happily as his feet touched the snow.

"Yeah, we're out just in time to go back and pack. We leave in three hours!" Sango said slightly depressed.

"Well let's go back to the cabin and make these the best three hours of vacation ever!"

"What do you have in mind?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, how about we play cupid and then run off for a quick make out session!" he said happily

"Alright, how do we play cupid?" She answered ignoring the second part of his statement.

"Well my dear Sango…I think we might have to improvise because I have no idea." He said smiling.

*****

"You know we have to start packing today." Kagome said standing by the edge of the bed

"Yeah, I know." InuYasha said sourly.

Kagome giggled "What's wrong?"

"Well this means more school" he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her closed to him. "And I won't be able to wake up next to you every morning."

A blush burned Kagome's cheeks. "Well…uh…"

The front door then burst open. "Hey kids we're home!" Miroku shouted from the door way.

Kagome's eyes brightened and she ran towards the front door. She hugged Sango and drug her to the couch. "Oh My God! What happened to you guys?"

"We were trapped in the main cabin because of the snow, but we're fine." Sango answered as InuYasha came from the bedroom and stood behind the couch.

"I was imagining all types of things like you guys never made it there or the snow trapped you on your way back and you froze to death!"

"Well from the looks of you two, you certainly didn't freeze." Miroku observed.

Kagome finally remembered what she had on, one of InuYasha's t-shirts and a pair of underwear hidden beneath them, while InuYasha only wore a pair of khaki shorts.

Kagome hopped up and ran behind InuYasha. "Why didn't you tell me I didn't have any pants on?"

"You ran out of the room too fast" he smirked

"Liar! Hide me until we get to bedroom!" Before she completed her sentence InuYasha had picked her up bridal style and had her in the bedroom within 10 seconds and had the door closed.

He moved to put her down, but she stopped him. "Wait, I need a minute to adjust. That was fast…. Ok I think I'm fine now." He sat her down slowly.

"So, you could have caught me if you move that fast!"

"Yeah…and..."

Kagome frowned. "Well since you're being such a smart ass I'm taking your shirt!"

"Did you just cuss at me my little innocent Kagome?" he teased

She blushed. "Well…you made me!"

"Sure, just like I'm making you take my favorite shirt?"

"Oh, so this is your favorite huh? You're definitely not getting it back now!" she said sticking her tongue out him.

He looked her up and down in his white collared button up shirt. "Well it looks pretty good on you. Not better than when I had it on, but pretty good."

She crossed her arms and stepped closer to him. "Well you just wait; you won't be saying that pretty soon." She warned.

*****

After everyone was accounted for at the airport they boarded the plane. This time Kagome sat between Koga and InuYasha. And Sango sat between Ayame and Miroku.

InuYasha sat by the window and watched the snow drift away from sight while Kagome had her head on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

She relaxed under his touch and soon fell asleep.

As soon as the plane landed everyone changed into summer clothing and gathered in the lobby to be accounted for.

They all piled on the buses and headed back for the school. Once they arrived they gathered their luggage and waited for their rides home.

Kagome waited towards the back of the students while trying to call her mother.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked walking over with InuYasha and Miroku.

"Yeah, I'm trying to call my mother for a ride, but it seems she forgot me." She said looking at InuYasha slightly angry.

"Well my ride will be here in a minute so you can ride with me." InuYasha said.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "Well I don't want to inconvenience you so—"

"It's not an option, I'm taking you home." He told her while she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you're just so pushy" she said as a smile crossed her mouth.

"So you wanna see pushy huh?" he said stepping closer to her.

Sango cleared her throat loudly. "So Miroku I think that's your mom over there, let's go. Bye you guys behave!" she said looking at InuYasha.

"Hey, why are you lookin at me?" he asked her.

"I'm just warning you, the both of you."She said walking off.

After about ten more minutes of waiting a limo pulled up.

"Well, that's us." He said standing to grab his and Kagome's things.

"We're riding in a limo?" she asked shocked

"Yeah, let's get goin babe."

They got inside the limo and rode to Kagome's house.

"You know, you live about five minutes away from me." He told her

"Really? Well I guess I'll be visiting sometime." She smiled, and then looked out the window. "Well here's home."

*****

InuYasha sat the last bag down in Kagome's room and sat on her bed.

"So this is your room?"

"Yup, home sweet home" she said sitting beside him.

"So when am I getting my shirt back?"

She smiled dubiously "You can have it back when you see me take it off."

"You don't even know what that sounds like to me." He said leaning into her.

"Oh I know, you just make sure you don't misunderstand me." She winked.

InuYasha's lips hovered above Kagome's for a moment.

"Kagome is he your boyfriend?" Souta said standing in the doorway.

Kagome jumped up and yelled "Souta get out!"

"Sorry for interrupting your make-out session!" he said walking away.

Kagome's face reddened and she then yelled "WE WERE NOT MAKING-OUT!"

"Kagome, he's already gone." InuYasha chuckled. He stood behind her and she turned around to look up at him. "Come by my house tomorrow around 3 to go swimming in the pool. Sango and Miroku will be there too."

"Ok, just text me your address and I'll be there at 3." Kagome said walking him to the door.

*****

Miroku and InuYasha lounged by the pool waiting on the girls to show up.

"Man what is taking them so long?" Miroku asked InuYasha

"You know how girls are..." Just as he finished his sentence, the back door opened Kagome and Sango walked out to the pool.

"Sorry we're late, Buyo wanted to get stuck on the top shelf so I had to get him down." Kagome explained.

"Buyo?" Miroku asked

"Her cat." Sango answered.

Noticing that InuYasha had been quiet, Kagome looked over to find him raking his eyes over her body, very slowly.

She had on his shirt that she took from him, and that was it. Of course there was a swimsuit underneath, but no shorts, no skirt…just her red bikini bottoms, which you could see through the shirt with the matching top.

She sauntered on over to him and whispered in his ear "Like what you see?"

"Very much." He said huskily.

Their eyes met and she bit her bottom lip. He stood and took her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the floor, grabbing her arm and leading her back into the house.

Sango and Miroku watch as they left quickly without a word.

As soon as they got inside he shut the door behind her and pressed her against it. "You look gorgeous." He breathed onto her collarbone and she shuddered. "I see you have my shirt on. Are you gonna take it off, or do you want me to?"

She knew she should answer, but her mind was slightly cloudy with his close proximity. "Mmmhmm" she moaned.

He smirked and fingered the top button.

*****

"What do you think that was all about?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know, but could you get me something to drink?" He asked floating around in the pool.

"If you ask nicely then yes." He swam over to her and said "Sango, my dearest, would you please get me a drink of water, my throat is very parched, and I would love you all the more for your good deed."

"Alright, alright" she said already halfway to the door. She tried the door but it wouldn't budge. So she knocked… it opened a couple minutes later.

*****

After the first two buttons were down someone tried to open the door, they ignored it as InuYasha's lips, once again, hovered over Kagome's. Then there was a knock.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She moved away from the door and opened it.

"Hey, don't mean to interrupt, but I just need a glass of water." Sango said passing though. "As you were." She said on her way back to the pool.

"Maybe we need to get back out there." She said turning around.

"Wait." He said reaching for her hand. "What are we gonna do about my shirt?" he asked.

She looked at him as she slowly undid the rest of the buttons and pushed the shirt back as she placed her hands on her hips.

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him. "You're very good at teasing me."

She leaned in close to his ear "Well, that's not the only thing I'm good at." She said walking away.

InuYasha's eyes followed her to the pool, then he walked to catch up with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome wore a purple tank top and light blue jean shorts with purple flip flops. She walked to school and let the sun shine down on her skin.

'_It feels so good out here today.'_ She thought to herself.

She turned the corner and the school came into sight. She saw Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha standing out front and walked over to them.

InuYasha's eyes roamed over Kagome's long creamy legs.

"See something ya like?" she asked walking over to him.

"I do" he said pulling her into a very sensual embrace. They inhaled each other's scent, without knowing the other did the same.

Sango and Miroku looked at them then each other. "Well I guess we're not here." He said to her. She grabbed his hand and they walked down the hall to her locker.

When Kagome and InuYasha came out of their embrace they looked for their friends but they only saw their backs retreating. They blushed and walked down the hall towards Kagome's locker, which was right across the hall from Sango's.

Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku went to their first period that they had together and Sango went to her class that was next door to theirs.

Kagome sat in her respective seat in front of the class, until InuYasha came up and convinced her to move to the back.

Some of the students quieted down and watched as Kagome, the A student, went back to sit with InuYasha, the hottie of the school.

A girl sitting close to the window looked at Kagome with jealousy all over her face and a boy sitting next to her looked at InuYasha like he wanted to steal Kagome away, but he knew better.

All the students turned around due to the nasty look InuYasha was giving them.

Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku sat in the back of class talking until the bell rang and it was time to leave.

* * *

At the end of the day InuYasha waited for Kagome outside of her class. She walked out and stalked right past him.

"Hey" he called. But she kept on walking.

When he walked up behind her she was slamming her locker.

"Kagome." He called again.

She stormed out the front doors and InuYasha grabbed her arm.

She whirled around "What InuYasha! What?!" she yelled.

He pulled her to the side so no one would listen in on their conversation.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Look at this" she said stuffing a paper into his hands.

He looked it over. "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem!" she screeched "Look at the grade!"

"So what, you got a C"

"InuYasha I don't know about you, nut I don't get C's!"

"Kagome, it's a pre-test. It doesn't count."

"I knew you wouldn't get it! It doesn't matter that it was a pre-test; it's so much more than that! I knew I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up with you!" she said angrily.

InuYasha was shocked for a moment then his expression hardened. "Well I'll do you a favor and give you all the free time you need so you can study and not worry about me."

Kagome saw the hurt in his eyes for a moment before they hardened again. She felt the regret bubble up in her chest.

"InuYasha." She said reaching out for him. He pulled back and walked off without looking at her. She felt horrible about what she said. After all she didn't mean it. It was the anger talking.

Kagome went to her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and stared off into space.

When Souta opened the door she didn't even look over. "Kagome… Kagome, why are you crying?"

A hand shot to her face to touch these alleged tears. When she felt the wetness on her face she shrugged.

She didn't know she had been crying but she knew why. She didn't want to lose InuYasha, he meant so much to her.

'_What if he never wants to speak to me again?' _that thought made her chest shudder.

Souta reappeared with a cup of peppermint tea in his hand. He sat it in her hands and walked out.

Kagome sipped the tea until she fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke around 5:30. She ran a hot bath and slid in gently. She put a hot towel over her eyes so they wouldn't be red or puffy for school.

When the water turned warm she walked to her closet to get dressed.

She pulled out a blue polo shirt with khaki pants and white shoes. She brushed her hair and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Kagome didn't want to go to school so she immersed herself in cooking. When she was finished she was astonished at how much she made.

There was a stack of pancakes, a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Hey Kagome are you feeling-whoa! That's a lot of food!"

"Yeah, I was thinking of calling Sango and Kohaku over for breakfast."

"I don't think even the four of us could eat all that!"

"Ok…I'll tell her to invite Miroku."

"What about your boyfriend?"

Kagome's fingers paused on the phone. She took a breath and continued dialing like he had never spoken.

Souta was a very smart boy. _'So this guy is making Kagome sad.'_

Souta went upstairs for a moment, when he returned Sango and Kohaku were fixing their plates.

The door bell rang and Souta went to answer it. There stood InuYasha.

"Hey kid, what's so important?"

"What did you do to my sister?"

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Well, when I mention you she ignores the question."

"Well she's probably still mad at me."

"She's not mad. She was crying and she's so upset he cooked a breakfast for ten people! What happened?"

"She got a 'C' on a pre-test and we had an argument."

"I know why she's mad about the 'C', what was the argument about. She hasn't been this upset in years"

"I know about the 'C' too. The argument was about…well 'us'."

"Well you need to talk to her."

"I don't think I need to because obviously I'm the problem with her grades." InuYasha said rolling his eyes.

"Do you know nothing about women?" Souta said shaking his head. "She was upset and you were the only thing that changed in her life in the longest so of course she's going to blame you. She obviously likes you and you like her so stay right here."

Souta went inside and grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her outside.

"Souta, what's going on?" Kagome asked, and then her eyes locked with InuYasha's.

"Kagome, you two like each other and it's not his fault you got a 'C'. InuYasha, she didn't mean what she said, you were there so she took her anger out on you." He walked into the house and turned around. "Now work your problems out!" he shut the door and went to eat breakfast.

"Isn't he mature." InuYasha said under his breath.

"InuYasha…. I'm sorry for what I said. I was mad…and I… I really…" InuYasha raised her chin with a finger and looked into her eyes. He wiped her tears away.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because" she sniffed "I was wrong to say those things to you and hurt your feelings."

InuYasha snorted "Wench, I'll be ok…. Are you ok?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, do you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"Making you cry and being a jerk."

"InuYasha you weren't being a jerk. You said what you did because I was being a brat."

"Kagome, you weren't being a brat."

"Could you two get it over with so I can go inside and eat?" Miroku said from a spot behind InuYasha. Kagome peeped over his shoulder with a red face.

"Sure." She said embarrassed. She grabbed InuYasha's hand and they all walked in for breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

'_InuYasha and I haven't even kissed yet' _she thought sullenly.

Souta came in her room and said "Hey, your boyfriend is here."

Kagome sat up surprised. "InuYasha's here?"

"You know, I thought you would have said 'he's not my boyfriend' again" he said leaving her room.

Kagome's face was red when InuYasha walked in.

"Hey babe" he said kissing her on the forehead and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hey. InuYasha." She paused. "What exactly… are we?"

"Well… what do you want us to be, because I'm on the track to making you my girlfriend."

Kagome was shocked by his forwardness and blushed. "Oh, well, I'm fine with that." She smiled "So what did you come over for?"

"Oh, I came over to ask you to prom"

"Well, InuYasha I think I'd have to say… yes" she said leaning into him.

"Good" he placed a hand in the back of her hair and brought her face to his.

Souta opened to door, "Hate to break up your almost kiss, but-"

"What Souta?" Kagome said slightly annoyed that her almost kiss had been broken up.

"Mom's home."

"Children I'm back!" Kagome's mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"No! Not right now! InuYasha I would like to apologize for anything she says in advance." She said regretfully.

"It can't be that bad." He said and the Higurashi siblings looked at him then at each other.

From the look they shared InuYasha could tell something was up.

Kagome's mother pushed the door open and stepped inside. She was wearing a white collared shirt with a knee length black skirt and black patent leather shoes.

"Hello Souta, Kagome. Who is this boy?" she said looking InuYasha over snidely.

"This is InuYasha." Kagome answered crossly.

"And what is he doing up here in your room?"

"Mother, do not talk about him like he isn't here!"

"Well you, InuYasha boy, what are you doing up here in my daughters room?"

"I came over to ask Kagome to the prom." He said in a firm voice.

Kagome looked pleased.

"And what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Mother you don't have to act like you care." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Kagome you very well know, that I care about my children!" her mother spat defensively

"No you don't. You just proved it. You talk to me as if I'm not a child of yours. We're better off when you're gone with your _boyfriend._ Having you here is such a pain in our necks that we can't wait to see you go!" Kagome huffed.

"Don't you talk to me that way young lady! I am your mother-"she got cut off

"Yes you are my mother, but that's all you are, a title. You don't know me or Souta and you will not come in here and disrespect InuYasha!-" Kagome's mother cut her off.

"Don't stick up for this boy who knows nothing about and only wants to get in your pants!"

"He knows more about me than you!-" InuYasha put his hand on her lower back and she stopped to look at him.

"With all due respect Ms. Higurashi, I want to let you know that I care deeply for your daughter and I do not 'only want to get in her pants'. I don't want her for anything other than who she is. I respect her." He said looking Ms. Higurashi in the eyes seriously.

She could see his sincerity, so she turned and walked out of the room. The teens watched her departure and all was silent.

* * *

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said walking up to her locker.

Miroku wasn't around so she continued what she was going to say. "So InuYasha asked me to prom" she said excitedly.

"Really? What did you say?" She asked.

"I said yes!" she said incredulously. "We have to go dress shopping after school today!"

"Alright, do you know what kind of dress you want?"

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about that. Maybe a short one."

"You would definitely look good in a short one."

"Sango, what's wrong, you seem sad"

She bit her lip worriedly "Well, I was on the phone with Miroku last night and I heard a crash on his line and then everything got quiet and the line went dead. I called back all night and got no answer. He's not at school and I'm getting really worried."

Kagome spotted InuYasha walking down the hall as the bell rang. "I see InuYasha so I'll ask him if he knows anything and I'll text you in class."

"Ok, thank you Kagome." She hugged her and went to her first class.

InuYasha came up to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey, what's wrong with Sango?"

"She's worried about Miroku. They were on the phone last night and his line died and he didn't pick up for the rest of the night. Oh and before his line died she heard a crash." Kagome said slightly worried herself.

To her amazement, InuYasha laughed.

"What's funny?" Kagome asked slightly annoyed.

"He hasn't told her yet!" he laughed.

"Told her what?" she asked wanting answers quickly so they could go to class.

"His cousin came over two nights ago and is staying for the weekend. But you can't tell Sango, Miroku has to."

"What's the big deal about his cousin?"

"That little troll is evil." He said shaking his head.

They started moving towards class and Kagome sent Sango a text.

_Yash says Miroku's ok, but Miroku has 2 tell u something._

She hit send and they walked into class.

The entire class period InuYasha sat there rubbing on Kagome's thigh and it nearly drove her crazy.

Towards the end of class he moved his hand a little higher and kneaded her thigh a little harder. She had to bite her lip to keep herself quiet.

The bell rang and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes. She hadn't seen _that_ look before, it made a shiver run down her spine, in a good way.

She gathered her books quickly and held them against her chest to block out the hammering of her heart. She walked ahead of him so he wouldn't see the blush on her face.

'_Why is my body reacting like this? I already slept with him and it wasn't this bad!'_

Kagome saw Sango walking down the hall and she straightened up. "Hey Sango did you get my text?"

"Yeah, now I'm just suspicious. What is he doing that InuYasha can't tell me? You know what I'm going over there now and I'll meet up with you after school in the parking lot." That said, she went to her locker and left out of the building.

Kagome shrugged and tried to go on about her day as normal. But InuYasha wouldn't leave her brain.

* * *

At lunch it was just the two of them. Kagome thought it was extremely unfair that he was so happy today and she was miserable because she couldn't think of anything but him.

Instead of sitting beside him she sat in front of him. She slipped off her shoe and casually leaned forward. She rubbed her foot up and down along the inside of his thigh.

His face went from surprise to shock.

You know what they say, pay back's a bitch.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome teased InuYasha a bit with her foot. Five minutes before the bell was supposed to ring she asked him if he would like to step into the hallway.

He went with her to see what she was up to.

As soon as they got into the hallway Kagome pushed InuYasha up against the lockers. She put her face so closed to his face that all she had to do was pucker her lips and they'd be kissing. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"So, you like to tease me?" she whispered to him. She ran her hands over his chest and started playing with his belt loops. She kissed him along his jaw line and down to his neck.

InuYasha stood there shocked for a moment and then got into it. He put his hands on Kagome's waist and brought her right up to his pelvis.

Then the bell rang.

"See you later babe" Kagome said as she walked away leaving a flustered InuYasha.

Miroku swept up the broken shards of glass off the kitchen floor and sighed. Taking care of his cousin was tiring.

"Miiiirrrrrooooookkuuuuuu!" she yelled from upstairs.

"Keira I told you not to go upstairs!" he shouted throwing the broom in the corner and putting the glass in the trash.

"But all the fun stuff is up here!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and went upstairs to get the little girl back downstairs.

When Miroku got Keira back downstairs the doorbell rang. He went to the door to see who would be stopping by at 2:00 on a school day.

He checked and saw that it was Sango. _'Holy crap!'_ He thought standing at the door panicking.

"Open the door! I can hear you pacing!" Sango shouted.

Miroku cracked the door and stuck his head out. "Sango dearest. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Miroku what is going on? You had me so worried last night." She asked honestly.

Miroku felt bad because he could see the hurt in her eyes, he stepped out onto the porch with her and placed his hands on her arms. "Sango I didn't mean to worry you. I wasn't thinking and I apologize for it."

Sango felt a bit better. "So why weren't you at school today?"

"I... uhh..." And then music started blaring from the upstairs and Sango's suspicions returned full force.

"Who's up there?"

"Sango I didn't tell you about this for a reason because I know you wouldn't have-" Miroku's sentence was cut short as Sango pushed him out of the way and went upstairs to where the music was coming from, he followed quickly.

As they neared the door the music suddenly stopped. Sango stopped so fast Miroku bumped into her.

"I'm going to ask this once more before I have to maim someone, who is in there?"

"Well, it's a long story-"

"Make it short."

"Keira"

"What! I'm leaving!" she tried to march past him but he stopped her.

"Sango no" she was struggling in his grasp so he kissed her. Deeply. Passionately. And then they had to break apart for air.

"Well I guess I could stay for a minute."

Later on that night after Kagome got off the phone with InuYasha she took a hot shower. She made sure Souta was asleep before going to her room and getting in her bed.

30 minutes later she rolled over and groaned. _'Why can't I sleep!'_

She looked at her clock. 12:15. She grabbed her phone to text InuYasha.

R u still up? She got a reply within the same minute.

Yeah, whats up?

I can't sleep...wanna come over?

Instead of getting a reply back, there was a tap on her window. She would recognize that hair glowing under the moonlight anywhere.

She opened her window and moved to let him come inside.

She got under the covers and held them open for him after he took his shoes off.

Kagome cuddled up nearly on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome drifted to sleep almost immediately and her dreams took a _familiar _turn that they usually do when she sleeps with InuYasha.

Kagome arose the next morning to hear the sound of her shower running. She sat up and stretched as the bathroom door opened and InuYasha stepped out donning only a towel. He was still wet from his shower so his chest sparkled like somebody rubbed him down with oil.

She couldn't stop staring and she couldn't blink either.

InuYasha walked up and waved his hand in front of her face. She smacked it away and blushed.

Kagome got up and walked into the bathroom to take her shower. While she was doing that InuYasha changed clothes and waited around in her room.

When Kagome finished her hair she walked out of the bathroom still in her towel. She grabbed some light jean shorts and a black top that had one shoulder along with her undergarments. She changed in the bathroom. She went down stairs and made breakfast for InuYasha and Souta. Then they headed off to school.

When Sango arrived at school she looked at Kagome and stopped in her tracks.

"Uh, Kagome, I think you chose the wrong shirt for today." She said in an easy tone

"Hmm, why, you don't think it's cute?" she said slightly confused.

"Come on." She dragged Kagome to the bathroom and pushed her up to a mirror, only then did Kagome gasp.

"Oh my gosh! These weren't here when I took a shower this morning!" she said referring to the hickeys on her neck.

"What were you doing between the time you took your shower and the time you got to school?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Um, nothing much, cooked breakfast and came to school."

"And who did you come to school with?"

"You already know, why are you asking me 21 questions? WAIT! What were you and Miroku doing last night, he's probably bragging to InuYasha while you conveniently decided to wear a shirt that covers you and your hair is all over your neck. So Sango, what were you two doing?" Kagome said excitedly.

"We didn't do anything worse than you and InuYasha." She said in a low voice.

"Oh my gosh, what did you guys do?" Kagome said shocked.

"Wait, why are you shocked did you guys do….it?" Sango whispered

"Of course we didn't. Did you guys?"

"Nope, we only had a moment together before a storm name Keira came through there." Sango sulked

"Why don't you like her, you're great with kids"

"When that little menace was five she came over to visit when Miroku and I were working on a project for class. She was being a brat and I wasn't paying attention to her so she cut my hair! I was so furious that before she could get away I took a chunk out of her hair too, and the chunk I cut was much deeper. Her mother came in and had a fit with me because her daughter had to get her hair cut low like a boy. So before they left that little snot ripped up my half of the project, so I had to stay there an additional two hours to get my work done. Ugh! That is the most frustrating family!" Sango ranted.

"….Alright, but InuYasha only gave me these hickeys here...we didn't make out or anything." Kagome told her.

"Well, I'm a little relieved, that you guys haven't done…it, and still a tad disappointed that you guys haven't kissed yet, what's the hold up?"

"Well, I've been waiting on him but it's taking too long, but I don't want to seem too eager you know?"

"I completely understand you, all we can do now is wait." Sango said as the bell rang for them to start their school day.


End file.
